


Chann Wisemoon, the Hunter Who Lies, and the Great Fish

by Terion



Series: Tales from the Emerald Dream [6]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Inspired by the stories of Baron Munchausen, Personal characters, Written for Tall Tales and Fables event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terion/pseuds/Terion
Summary: Amongst a mixed circle of many of the races of the Horde, Caren Bloodwolf bows and then begins to tell a story from her youth.





	Chann Wisemoon, the Hunter Who Lies, and the Great Fish

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this up very quickly tonight to participate in the Tall Tables and Epic Fables event on my server. I'm thinking that I will perhaps continue the thread of this and create more stories with Chann Wisemoon and his grand tales that he told to a young Caren.

_Caren Bloodwolf stands before a mixed crowd of Horde races, smiling before she bows to them and begins to speak._

There is a tale that was told in my birth tribe when I was small by an old hunter named Chann. Our elders and parents called him the Hunter Who Lies but we did not care. His stories were fun for we small ones.

_Caren Bloodwolf takes a breath._

This was his story of the Great Fish that happened during his hunt for the Plagued Kodo - which is another story altogether.

Chann had traveled long and hard across the Barrens, with only Isotha - a great wolf from the north - by his side. He had tracked the Plagued Kodo for many passes of Mu’sha and An’she across the sky, attempting to bring it down before it spread its sickness further. As he and Isotha passed the Lushwater Oasis, however, he decided to stop.

“Only for a moment,” he assured her with a smile. Isotha merely shook her head and replied, “It is NEVER only a moment.” And so they entered the oasis. Of course, it was not as it is today or even as it was several years ago. There were no centaurs there when Chann hunted there...or so he told us.

_Caren Bloodwolf chuckles to herself._

Chann made his way to the largest body of water in the center of the oasis and knelt to drink. Isotha huffed and growled and stalked around the edges of it, seeming put off by something within the water itself.

“What are you doing?” Chann asked and “Nothing” was her answer. He asked again and received the same answer. When he asked a third time, Isotha sighed and replied, “Look to the water.” And so Chann did.

“I see nothing,” he stated and she said, “Look deeper.” So he rose and stepped into the oasis itself.

_Caren Bloodwolf suddenly whips her arms up in a dramatic fashion towards the sky._

Suddenly the ground shifted underneath him and Chann was in the water! He twisted and turned but there was no escape from the thing that upended him...and it swallowed him whole. When he landed inside its belly, it was far too big to be any ordinary creature. Its stomach was massive, bigger than the bluffs of Thunder Bluff! There were buildings and great ships and rotten corpses of great beasts inside as well as things that no Shu’halo had ever seen. But Chann did not despair.

He looked and he looked and he looked amongst the beast’s great belly...until he found a sneezing powder. It made him huff and cough, nearly spilling the lot of it, and then he smiled. Then he took the box of powder and flung the whole thing into the skies of the beast's belly...and then he waited.

Chann could hear it begin to huff and puff and then a wind began to whip around inside the belly of the great beast! He quickly lashed himself to the wreckage of one of the ships, holding firm to the wood near its sail, and found the rope to hold the canvas tight.

_Caren Bloodwolf laughs and makes a smoothing motion through the air with one of her hands._

And when the beast finally sneezed, he sailed right out of the beast’s mouth and into the water of the oasis. Chann turned in time to see it sink beneath the water, glimpsing only the fins and shimmering scales of a Great and Massive Fish. He did not know how such a beast fit itself into the oasis water but it was there and then gone, like a ghost.

When he returned to the shore, Isotha lifted her head and grinned at him. “It has been a whole pass of An’she and Mu’sha since it ate you.” Chann frowned and her and accused, “You knew it was there!”

“And that you would escape,” replied Isotha. “You would have fought the beast anyway if I had told you it was there. This way I can say I was right.”

Chann merely sighed and nodded for she was right - he would have fought the beast if she had told him. Then he laughed and cried, “Come! We must continue our hunt!” and Isotha sighed but rose to her feet. And so they went on.

_Caren Bloodwolf smiles at those around her and bows to the crowd again._

And that is the story of Chann and his escape from the Great Fish.


End file.
